Amnesia
by HiBiSiLi
Summary: I am not that great at summeryies so here goes! Pretty much this is about Lily commiting Suicide, but living and having temporary Amnesia. James makes some mistakes during the story!Read onn to find out the rest!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Just To let you know, I am just putting this up and I want to see if anyone will like it. If you do, PLEASE R/R and even if you don't just TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I am new at this!

Epilouge

If you were to look into the Gryffindor common room, you would see at least fifty kids, not all of the same house, but they had, had to join the party. See, Gryffindor had won the queitch cup, to Slytherin and everyone, but the mourning Slytherin's, was celebrating. But if you were to look past that, you would see two sets of staircases, one for the girls, and one for the boys. If you continued up the girl's stairs, you would come to the first of 7 landings. At this landing, you see a room. In this room, there were 2 beds, and on the second sat a crying girl. Lily Evans. She was crying, after reading a letter:

Dear Lillian Evans,

Your father died yesterday. Unfortunately, he left you more then he left Petunia or I. Therefore I have disowned you. You now are just Lillian Isabella. Please don't talk to me. Oh and by the way, the bank wanted me to give another letter, along with some other person. Here you are.

With hate,  
The lovely Caroline Daniels-Evans

To: Miss Lillian I Evans

Your father decided to leave you 3 billion pounds. You are eligible to take it, once you turn eighteen. You can either let your stepmother, keep it and let her be in charge of the money and what with she pleases or, you can hold it in the bank where we will take care of it. We are sorry of your loss, he was a friend here at his bank, rather then a boss. Another thing you inherit from him is the bank. You can pick a new person to be in charge (the manager) and you will continue to earn money. Please reply and I am sorry this letter must be so serious. He also left you the Evans Estate, and his dog, Maxwell- who is currently residing at my house until further notice. I am also sorry that your stepmother chose to disown you.  
My apologize,

Liam Graham

Manager of The  
English Bank

Dear Lily,

You are said to be the brightest witch or wizard in our year, but really you aren't. Really you are the stupidest, least smart and dumbest. You obviously have no brain and are just embarrassed of your horrible grades and have gotten teachers to pretend and give you the answers. How you do these 'amazing' things I am not sure.  
Thanks lovely,

James  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Adriana," called Remus Lupin "Where'd Lily go?"

"Oh Remus! Hi! Are you talking about Lillian Evans? Oh well she," slurred Lily's best friend, Adriana, who was very drunk. "Well, she received an owl, read the first of 3 letters, and started crying. I tried to follow her, but I fell on my ARSE!" she cackled stupidly.  
Remus, being Lily's other best friend, ran to his dormitory and climbed through the secret passage to Lily's room. "Lily!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So, this is the second chapter. And just so you know I am going to do shorter chapter's so that I will update sooner! Oh and MORE PEOPLE SHOULD REVIEW!!!!! Thanks! :D

Chapter 1

"Congrats Potter!"

"Great job Potter! That last goal just soared through the goal posts!"

"James! You rule! I swear you are my hero!"

"Excuse me. Thanks Thompson. Sorry. Thanks Bell. Nice snatching of the snitch Wood, but next time stick with goal keeping!" James Potter, Quidditch captain for Gryffindor and most popular person in Hogwarts, called to people. Presently he was looking for his latest girlfriend, Kasey.

Kasey McKinnon's was a ditzy idiot who loved herself more then anything, but she was hot and a pretty good kisser, so who cares? Not James!

"Hi Jamey! Guess who?" giggled a squeaky voice.

"Kasey! Hey babe, lets go find a broom closet!"

"Oooo! Good idea! I want to talk about something!"

"What? What do you want to talk about? I don't like talking. You know that!"

"Yes I do! But we are anyhow, so meet me in the closest one! Heehee!" And off she went.

"You big dumb arse of a git! Why the hell would you send a note like that to Lily?"

"'xcuse me? What are you talking about Mooney?"

"Don't 'What are you talking about Mooney me?' Me! You know what you did you git!"

"Ok, What are you talking about Remus?"

"Well fine! If you are going to play dumb. You really think its funny, to write a letter to someone, telling them how stupid they are is funny?"

"Did I forget to add 'for not going out with me?"

"Well durr you dolt! I wouldn't care if you had!"

"Well that's ok; she'd never take me that seriously! It's only me."

"Only you? Only you? Well then I guess it wouldn't hurt to much when the guy who has been nothing but nice to you for the last… 6 years, hitting kids for even just saying 'her hair is a little to red.' Or making a fool of your self screaming at the person who called her a mud blood. Ya, it definitely wouldn't hurt at all!" Remus yelled sarcastically at James. "Ya I bet that, that's not the reason or even part of the reason that Lily is on her way to St Mungo's after a suicide attempt."

"What?!? Aw man! I messed up! Aw what if she doesn't make it?"

"Oh James, I just had to get that off my back. Don't go do something stupid. Anyways, there is more then just that letter. Her dad died and her Stepmom disowned her." Moaned Remus, softening up.

"Still! That letter was probably like the last straw! If she d-d…" James choked on the word "If anything happens, it will be all my fault."

"Look, when Adriana becomes somber again, come the St Mungo's with her and Sirius. Sirius! Make Lily a care package with all Lils favourite things. If you need help," Remus smirked "James knows exactly what to do. And James, let me give you some advice: Lily thinks you are a quote 'A sexist pig that thinks of women as if they are rags. He throws them away, breaking their hearts, as soon as he is done with them.' End quote. Think about that James."

With that, Remus left the room, a worried look on his face. James soon notice the other people watching him. "Well! You heard him! I want at least 50 get well cards for Lily ready by 9:00. Mary-Anne, go tell Kasey I can't come and I will speak to her later. Prewitt! Go take Adriana upstairs. Sirius, You are off to Hogsmeade." Yelled James, who then noticed it was silent and no one was moving. "Get to it!" And the noise erupted.

"Ok Sirius, you are to get Roses, not lilies, tulips, yellow, a thermos full of butterbeer, tell Madame Rosemerta, that Lily had and accident. She'll make it just the way she likes it: with a bit of Cocoa, along with 3 drops of fire whiskey. Then go to the Quidditch shop and get the replayers of Lily's best saves and the Ravenclaw Snitch who swallowed the snitch. And lastly to the Muggle Artifact shop and get one of those television things, and those film shooters. Don't worry, they don't shoot people. When you are done go the gift wrappers and get it all wrapped in a basket with that clear wrapping stuff colour -mint green-. When you are done, bring it all back."

"Eye eye captain. What do I get?"

"Ugh…come with me."

"Eye eye Captain." Sirius repeated. Then, more to himself then James, "You'd think that, as Lily's brother (hee hee) from another mother slash bestest best friend, I would know that better then Prongs."

"Heart rate?" Asked a healer to his team.

"Great!" A surprised nurse reported

"What's broken?"

"Well a lot was broken, but nothing now!" Another surprised nurse announced.

"Anything injured at this point?" The healer asked

"Well she hit her head, so she make have a concussion, but the way this is going, she may just have no effects of the incident."

"What? Nothing they did on the way could have done this…"

"Lillian Isabelle, muggle born, recently her father died, her mother died years ago, was disowned by any family except her sister, who just acts as if she doesn't exist. This girl had nothing but three friends. What could have kept this girl alive?" Jake Grounds, head of the Department of Mysterious Magic, asked his employees. "It obviously can't have been a family magic as she is a muggleborn. It can't have been a very strong love. It is said that you need 5 to complete the magic. And they must be alive. So people, we are going to look at this case from any and every angle. I would like someone who know Lillian from afar, like a fellow sixth year, to talk to us. Lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

(Narrator from inside James head)

At 12 o'clock that night, James couldn't stand the wait. He and Sirius had gotten back from Hogsmeade more then 3 hours ago, and they had been there for four. The only thing he had heard from Remus was something weird, good, but weird had happened so the whole department of Magic Mysteries was woken up and doing a case on her.

James had been pacing back and forth all night. Finally he climbed up the stairs, grabbed his broom, and flew up to see if Adriana was awake.

Unfortunately the blonde was still. "Adriana! Wake up you bloody idiot! We Haaaave to go see Lily!"

"What? Oh, its you. What would you like, I am sure it has something to do with Lily and I am not going to do whatever you want me to do. So you may as well leave right now!" A grumpy Adriana replied. "Anyways I have a gigantic head ache. Mind you, where is Lily?"

"At St Mungo's. Here drink this and your headache will go away along with your hangover."

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"I-I-I made her commit suicide, which she survived but still! I am the worst person in the whole damn world! Oh I am sorry. I will never speak to her again! I just want to see her!" and with that, James Potter burst in to sobs, surprising the life out of Adriana.

"James, I- you- Li- Tell my exactly what happened."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. If it was all your fault then I am guessing you know what happened." Adriana stated plainly, over the shock of seeing the coolest, most relaxed person in the world, cry.

"I can tell you three things. Lily's dad died, her step-mom disowned her, and I sent her a letter with a big mistake on it."

"What kind of big mistake?"

"Oh just read the letter your self. Then you can go on and hate me too!" James muttered sadly, handing the curious hands of Adriana's the letter.

"Just remember that I forgot to add something. Although that still makes it my fault. Just read it so we can go see Lily!"

Adriana quickly read the letter, only to stand up, walk over to James, who sat on Lily's bed, and begin to punch every part of James she could reach "How- could- you- do- that- to- her?" Adriana yelled at James in between punches. "You- are- a- idiotic- bastard! Why-aren't- you-even- trying- to- make- me-stop!?"

"Because, like you said, I am an idiotic bastard."

"James- I"

"Let's just go."

An hour later a sad James, a worried Adriana, and an excited Sirius, arrived out front of a deserted department store "How do we get in?" asked Sirius.

"You talk to the Mannequin, you say who you are and who you want to see." Replied Adriana

"Ok! "Hello Mrs. What might your name be?" Sirius asked a particularly oddly dressed one. "Well if you are going to be all shy ma'am then my name is Sirius Black, and my friends are Adriana Cookhouse, and James Potter. We are here to see a lovely friend of mine, named Lillian Po- I mean Lillian Isabelle Ev- well she doesn't have a last name any more! SO anyways, whats your name?"

"Please proceed through the glass and go to the waiting room."

"Well! If you are just going to not seem interested!" A rather put out Sirius shouted at the doll.

"Sirius, the doll isn't real!" laughed Adriana.

"Oh."

"Hello, Lillian would be on floor 2 for Non-Magic related incidents. In room 333." A short lady at a desk told the trio.

"How do you know we aren't here to see Alice Longbottem?" Asked Sirius, saying the first to names to come to head.

"Two reasons, One: there isn't, no will there ever be, a person here named Alice Longbottem." Said the women, rather rudely, "And two, no one has come in here to day that hasn't been for Lillian. Now go on I am busy!"

"Well then!" Started Sirius, before he was pushed into the elevator.

Ten minutes later, after searching for Lily's room, James, Sirius and Adriana entered a room, "Hello! You must be friends of Remus's!"


	4. The Hermaphrodite and Giggleboy

A/N Just so you know, I thought would be updating faster then I am, but apparently, not. I have been really busy lately, with Hockey season starting, but I will do my best to update sooner then what I have been doing. Please Read and Review, I am begining to think no one likes this story!!!!! But if you do read, R/R! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Hermaphrodite and Giggleboy!

"Umm yeah we are. But me an' Sirius here, are your friends too!" Adriana mumbled to Lily. "In fact, you and I are best friends, while you call Sirius your brother…oh what's that muggle saying?"

"Brother," Sirius piped up merrily "from another mother! And by the way, when do you get out of the place?"

"I don't know. Well actually, they said I will have to stay here until they find a good place to stay for the summer. Apparently my ex-stepmom disowned me after my father died."

"Lily dear! You need to take some medication! We want to get you to sleep with out nightmares."

"I don't think so Nurse. Lily can leave anytime she wants, the doctor said! You just want us all to leave! You nutjob. OR is there some stupid Magical Mysteries person here?" Remus yelled at the nurse "Lily has been awake for… 10 minutes so far and only like an hour since the accident- SHE IS FINE! Now go away!"

"Just so you know, the reason is both! And! Also, the Healer is out today so I am in charge! She will take this medicine or leave!"

"Umm excuse me, but would you mind if we just went out. I am terribly sorry for Remus's actions. He's had a lack of sleep lately I am thinking. I will be back at 8. No sooner, no later, at 8 Tata, and ciao (ch-ow)" Lily announced in her commanding voice. "I am guessing my you would like a word with Remus about me, so as it will be all awkward with me sitting here while this discussion commences, I will be in the hall."

"Even with Amnesia, she is still the same old Lily."

"With what?" James asked.

"Amnesia, it is where you can't remember anything. It is kind of like a memory charm, a really strong one but still. Lily has learned in the hour she has been awake, that her name is Lily, her dad died, she was disowned, and that we are all friends. She some how remembers all about magic and how to do it, its just non-school related things she doesn't remember."

"So she has no idea that I have asked her out everyday for the past 6 years?"

"Well actually I warned her that, that's one of three things that could happen."

"What's the others?"

"You'll figure that out by your self"

"Well all, I have to go see my dear sister, Lillian" Sirius interrupted James, before he could start whining.

"All right men, women, and James," Lily began.

"Hey! Are you trying to say something about Me?"

"What do you mean?" Lily replied innocently, "Remus told about… your," Lily tried to find the word. "Issue"

"My issue?" James asked confused.

"Well about your whole hermaphroditeness (Herm-a-fro-di-te-ness [I don't know if I spent the words right that I have pronunciations beside so don't think I think your all stupid, cause I don't!!!! :D]). Don't worry, I have nothing against you, I just don't know whether to refer to you as a she or he, so you are a he-she!" About half way through hermaphrodite, Sirius, Remus, and Adriana had burst out laughing.

"I'm not a hermaphrodite! I am a he!"

"Its ok, don't be afraid to admit it! No one will treat you any different. I still think you are an ok –or as ok as I can think you are since its like I only met you like five minutes ago."

"I AM A HE!"

"You keep telling me that. Maybe someday you will believe it. And don't worry, Remus told me it was true and even when you deny it, you still haven't come to terms with it. Its okay." Lily smiled, soothingly.

"Gah! Its not true!"

"Well whatever, we have to go back to my estate. I want to have a fun, 'muggle' day so we are going to need a vehicle. I happen to remember two things about cars. One, I know how to drive them, and two, I have a Ford GT and it is a sweet black car!"

During the time that it took to get to Lily's mansion, 1 hour and 9 minutes, James complained the whole time, telling Lily that he is not a hermaphrodite. Finally, about half an hour before they arrived at the house, the muggle taxi driver kicked the rowdy bunch of teens out of her cab "I have 2 babies and driving is the only peace I get. You better get out of my cab, and never come back."

"Well, I guess we will just have to walk." Sirius giggled.

"Sirius, try that again. Guys don't giggle, and that was a giggle." Laughed Adriana

"That was a manly chuckle. I, Sirius Black, don't giggle."

"Whatever Giggleboy."

"hmph…..making-fun-of-me-girl. Wait a second! I am a man! Not a boy!"

"Do you really think that I would believe that, Giggleboy?"

"Are you to, like… going out?" Lily questioned "You sound like an old married couple." She added, causing both Remus and James to burst out laughing

"Lily! I am appalled that my so called sister would think that! Me go out with Cookhouse- ba ha ha ha ha! She's hot and sexy and all, but not my type. I'd have to be ready to commit my self to go out with _her_." Sirius screamed, while Adriana yelled "Lily! Why would my so called best friend think that! Me go out with Black? Ba Ha ha ha ha! He's slightly hot and all, but to go out with me, he'd have to have a brain, taste, a brain, and did I mention a brain at all?"

This just made Remus and James, who had finally been able to breathe again, go back to laughing, but this time Lily joined them.


	5. He digs a Hole

i just realised that in the firt chapter or what ever, i called the prolouge an epilouge!!! Sorry!!!!! But enjoy this chapter and just so you know i wrote it really faast for me so sorry if its bad!!! Don't forget to R/R cause i want to read those!!! :D

Chapter 4

"So, What has happened in our lives so far?" Lily asked. The group had walked to her house and were now seated at a table.

"Well, when we were all 11 years old, we got letters telling us about our Hogwarts acceptance. In first year, James here, didn't know that you were a muggleborn, and was all like, she's going to be my best friend, after Sirius!" Remus started, "Then about half way through the year he found out you were a muggleborn and he started staring at you like you had grown 21 million heads. He was surprised that someone who wasn't even a half-blood, let alone pureblood, new more then he did about the Wizarding world. He was like, 'Wow! Am I an idiot or what? A muggleborn GIRL knowing more then me? Wow that is sad!'"

"That's not how it happened!"

"Right! It was more like this…." Sirius called.

_Flashback_

"_Hello! I am Lily, and you are?"_

"_I am James. Would you like to sit with us? I hear all the other compartments are full." James announced, even though there were barley any with people in them._

"_I can tell you are lying."_

"_How?!"_

"_You won't look me in the eye! And, Your voice went higher. So either you were Lying about your name, or everything else you said!"_

"_Fine. I was lying! Did you expect me to let such a pretty girl to go by with out sitting with me?"_

"_I don't like liars. Just because I am muggleborn, doesn't mean you can be mean."_

"_I am muggleborn to!"_

"_Liar. You just don't like telling the truth! And to think, I almost sat down with you!" The pretty red head walked away._

_An Hour later_

"_-And then, she is all 'Liar! You just don't like telling the truth! And to think, I almost sat down with you!' What a loser! She is never going to make it!"_

"_I am with you there! No one will like such a snob! Do you like to prank, mate?" A young Sirius asked._

"_O' Course! And I think, I know who my- our first target is!"_

_After grabbing a Dungbomb, James found Lily sitting with a young greasy haired boy, "Hello again. Could I have a word with you?"_

"_Depends, about what?"_

"_I just wanted to say something, but I'd prefer alone."_

"_Sev, do you mind going into the hall for a moment?"_

"_Lily, I don't like him."_

"_You don't know him!"_

"_Neither do you!"_

"_Sev…"_

"_Fine, fine!" Severus Snape exited the compartment, leaving the door open. James walked over to close it, but instead, he threw the bomb at the girl and jumped out the door, slamming it shut. "Bang!" And he should have heard a scream, but he was to busy running and laughing. _

_A month later_

"_How is a muggleborn smarter then me? I am a pureblood!" James cried, outraged at his 87% mark to Lily's 99%. "She should be an idiot. What a loser! She shouldn't even be here! She should just go back to the muggle world and screw with someone there!"_

_Lily walked behind him. She hadn't made any friends, since there was only three other girls in Gryffindor. And Sev had been so mean to her for talking to Potter. Lily shoved past him, and ran to Professor McGonagall_

"_James, that was harsh. Didn't you hear, her mom died three days ago!" Sirius replied._

_20 minutes later, 10 minutes before Transfiguration. _

_James and his friends walked into the class room only to hear voices coming from McGonagall's Office. "Professor, please. No one wants me here and I have no friends. Please just let me go home."_

"_I am sorry, but unless the headmaster allows it then you can't go home. Not even for a day."_

"_No, I ment just to live as a muggle and forget about this world!" sobbed Lily._

"_James! Look what you've done!" hissed Remus. _

_Sirius walked ahead, into the office and cried out: "I couldn't help but over hear that you want to go home Lily! Please don't go! I was just coming early with my friends to ask if you would like to be my friend."_

"_See Lillian, someone wants you here. If you still hate it here in a week, come talk to me but until then, Sirius here will be your friend. And we even have a late arrival girl coming from a different school to be your friend." McGonagall announced soothingly. She hadn't wanted the smart girl to go home either and was greatful that Sirius had heard the conversation. _

"_I-I guess." _

_End Flash Backs_

"I had a good reason to hate you!" Lily told James.

"That you did."

"But what made you start to like me then?"

"Well…"

_Flash back_

_Start of second year_

"_James you've gone out with every girl in Gryffindor who'll go out with you! Who now?"_

"_Lily."_

"_She'll never go for you mate! After what you did to her, and after you hurt her friend Adriana! You'll never get her!" _

"_Ya I will." He replied proudly. "Hey Evans! How are you?"_

"_I was fine, till you came. Hello Remus and Sirius, my brother from another mother!"_

"_Well, I figured out why you hate me."_

"_Oh that must have been a challenge. Did you hurt your head thinking?"_

"_No, actually, and its cause you like me."_

_Lily burst out laughing, along with Adriana, Sirius and Remus._

_After recovering, 10 minutes later, Lily turned to James "You really are that stupid! I thought you might have had at least part of a brain, but whatever!"_

"_Evans, since you are to sad to admit it, I will just help you out. Evans, Will you go out with me?"_

"_No! Ew! You disgusting Arse! Ew!" Lily shuddered "I am insulted you actually think I would go out with you!"_

_End Flash Back_

"You liked me because you can't have me?"

"No! Well yes and cause you were hot!"

"Were!"

"Ya, were. Now you are beautiful!"

"And I wasn't before?!" Lily smirked, amused at James's digging of a hole. He, unfortunately, didn't notice the smirk as he was looking at his feet.

"No, Yes, No, Yes, Maybe?" Lily couldn't hold the laughter back, and she burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"Apparently a girl changes when she has Amnesia!" observed Adriana.


End file.
